The Team's Review
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Watch as the team and special guests reviews, criticizes and insults the stories written by their fans! Chapter 4: In The Year by iSniffMarkers and Babs, fun ;D
1. And So It Begins

**Watch as the team reviews and occasional special guests, criticizes and insults the stories written by their fans, hosted by me! Want your story reviewed by them? Give me a link and they'll happily, or not so happily, review it! Chapter One: my stories. The team is not amused. Special guests: Cheshire and Roy. I am so dead…**

**Rated T for minor cussing.**

A teenage girl enters the stage, she has long fiery red hair and light honey colored eyes. She's wearing a one shoulder short black dress with dark red booties. ((Pics on Profile!)) Despite her obvious dislike to the outfit she seems excited, as she should be. This is the host, Scarlett.

She smiles lightly, looking up at the stage. "'Morning everyone, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Scarlett Mist and today I am here because our very own Young Justice League has volunteered to hold our annual fanfiction review!"

The crowd cheers loudly, jumping up and down in excitement as the six teenagers enter the stage.

Scarlett waves a hand in front of all of them, motioning to them. "Let's introduce the cast."

The first to speak is the leader, he seems nice enough but he obviously doesn't notice Scarlett's giddy attitude towards him. "A pleasure, my name is Aqualad."

Next up is the youngest, he glares at Scarlett. "I would hope you all know me!"

The ginger speedster just waves. "It's Kid Flash."

The Martian happily waves at the crowd. "I'm Miss Martian!"

The clone just crossed his arms. "Superboy."

The archer glares at the crowd. "Name's Artemis."

Scarlett nodds, looking away. "Ok then now that we all know who's who let's begin, first thing's first; what are your guesses on what people write about you? By the way everyone knows there's a traitor in the group…"

Robin looks at her in shock. "What? How do they know?"

She just stares at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's the internet Robin, don't you think villains use it too?"

"I do not understand why people would want to know this." Kaldur sighs.

Wally just shrugs and looks at him. "They're geeks, they want to know everything."

Scarlett glares daggers at him. "Us geeks have feelings, you know?"

"Ignore him, he hit his head on the way over." Artemis says while punching him in the arm.

Wally just rubs his arm and grumbles.

The host gives them all an awkward stare. "Okay… back to the original question, your thoughts?"

M'gann looks at Scarlett curiously. "They write about our missions, right?"

Robin smirks smugly. "They probably also try to figure out our secret identities."

The redhead girl just waves away his comment. "No need, we already know…" She notices the looks they're giving her. "What?"

Wally's mouth is open in shock. "How do they know?"

Scarlett shrugged. "How should I know?"

Robin looks skeptically at her. "Bet they don't know mine."

The girl smirks, leaning into whisper in his ear.

The boy pulls back immediately. "WHAT?"

The girl grins in satisfaction. "Told you! Now can we get on with this? Our first story is "Can't Escape The Past" by Scarlett Mist."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, curious. "You write for us?"

"Of course." She turns to the crowd. "For the sake of our stories the characters have been given an inside look on the plot of the story, but they do not know the ending yet unless the story is complete itself."

Wally crosses his arms. "Hated it."

Artemis nods. "Metas are supposed to stay Meta and Humans stays Human, plus I know where you're heading with it…" She glares at Scarlett. "I'm not happy."

Scarlett gulps nervously. "O-okay, what about you guys?"

Megan looks sad. "I think Olivia didn't deserve such a cruel fate, after all she was only helping those who no one else could help."

"What she said." Conner replied.

Kaldur sighed. "I have got to admit it is intriguing to see a story such as this one but as Artemis stated; I do not believe Robin has and powers at all."

Robin shook his head. "No I don't, and how do you know my identity again?"

Scarlett shrugged. "It's just business, but don't worry everyone knows to keep it a secret. Our next story will be "Unexpected" also by me."

"You love to torture Robin?" Wally asked.

Scarlett nodds. "It's fun… don't tell Batman!"

Robin glares at Scarlett. "What the hell's wrong with you? I am _not_ the mole!"

"Well at least someone thinks it's not me…" Artemis mutters.

Scarlett shrugs. "You can't blame me for thinking outside the box."

"Robin would never betray us!" M'gann exclaims.

Connor shakes his head. "Never."

Kaldur nods. "My team is right, Robin is a valued member of this team who would do no such thing."

Scalrett holds her hands up in defense. "Fine, I never said it was him… it's probably Kaldur anyways…"

Kaldur looks up at her. "What?"

"Blame iSniffMarkers for that, she's convinced me!" She replied.

Megan yells in outrage. "Aqualad is not the mole either!"

"Let's just move on… "How The Young Fall" this is a Young Justice and Fallen by Lauren Kate crossover." Scarlett replied.

"Well at least she moved on from Robin." Wally spoke up.

Artemis glares. "F**k no!"

Robin shook his head. "That's just messed up."

Megan gasps. "What?"

"Too much of a stretch." Conner put in.

"I think you are the only one who's ever wrote something like this…" Kaldur tells her.

Scarlett just shrugs. "I wasn't really thinking at the time. "Tainted Hearts"?"

Robin shrugs. "Believable enough, I feel bad for her."

"I could see it happening." Artemis says.

"Such a shame what happened to her family." Kaldur spoke.

Megan frowns. "Poor Gemma!"

"She cared about her family, I guess it's sad." Conner replied.

"I honestly wish I could really meet Gemma, she sounds like someone I'd get along with… and I'm sure Flash would love to have a goddaughter." The speedster announced.

"I hope to god you don't meet her…" Scarlett mutters under-breath.

"What was that?" Wally asks.

Scarlett shakes her head. "Nothing. Now, "I Forgive You"?"

"Shocking." Wally says.

Robin snorts. "I doubt it would happen."

"Way to crush out dreams Robin." Scarlett suddenly hears someone talk through her earpiece. "Ok people change of plans, it seems like we'll be having two special guests for the day; Red Arrow and Cheshire. Wait C-Cheshire?" Her eyes widen in shock. "Who invited her? Are you trying to kill me?"

The couple walks out and sits down beside the team.

Cheshire is glowering at Scarlett. "I am not happy."

"Hide me!" Scarlett exclaims, jumping behind Red Arrow for protection.

Roy pulls her away. "You can take care of yourself."

Scarlett scoffs and whines. "Come on, she'll forget all about me when she starts flirting with you!"

"Fat chance, kid." Cheshire replied.

Artemis ignores Cheshire. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

Scarlett yelps in fear and dives behind Wally's chair. "You'd go to jail?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Cheshire tells Scarlett.

"Come on, why can't you just be loving sisters instead of heartless enemies? The fans would love it!" Scarlett complains.

"Cheshire is a villain, Artemis is not. The only way that would happen is if Cheshire paid for her crimes." Kaldur put it simply.

Scarlett crosses her arms. "Way to ruin a moment, Aqualad. Can we just continue and then kill me?"

"Fine." Artemis and Cheshire reply at once.

Scarlett sighs in relief. "Great, "Untold Secrets" is up next."

"I barely even come in it!" Wally complained.

"You do, you just don't talk." Artemis replied.

Kaldur does not comment.

"Do all your characters have tragic pasts?" Megan asks.

"… no…" Scarlett replies slowly.

"I doubt Red Arrow would join them." Conner spoke up.

"As do I." Kaldur commented.

"You kidnapped me?" Robin asked.

"You made me a traitor?" Roy exclaimed.

"I don't like Aria." Cheshire growls.

"Of course not, she took your love interest." Scarlett crosses her legs. "Besides, you haven't even seen the climax!" They all give her blank looks. "Whatever… "Song Of The Bird"?"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Robin exclaims.

"Are you sure?" Wally asks him.

"You make me look like a bitch." Artemis puts in.

"I think Danny's pretty cool." Megan speaks.

"Whatever." Conner replies.

"I read it, sounds like something weird is going on with Danny. And is Jay her brother or something? And who's Dove?" Cheshire asks.

Scarlett shushes her. "Shh, who told you about Dove? Her chapter's not even out yet!"

"You left your computer unattended, I took the liberty of checking." She replied.

Roy scowls. "I was with her when she checked, you seem to hate your characters."

"I don't hate them, I just make them suffer… last stories are "End Game" and "Maybe Someday." She replies.

"They're not as bad. As long as you don't pair Robin with me." Artemis puts in.

"I am not leaving my team." Robin yelled.

"I'm curious as to see more on both stories." Kaldur responds.

"Why did Robin leave in "Maybe Someday?" Wally asks.

Scarlett frowned. "It's part of the plot, Kid Idiot. Next."

"The characters in End Game are interesting, I'd also love to see more!" Megan says.

"I don't get why Robin left." Came from Conner.

"Robin wouldn't leave." Roy replied.

"I don't come out in either one but seeing the little bird leave…" Cheshire smirks. "How fun. Is that all the stories?"

Scarlett nods. "Yeah… why?"

Cheshire grins. "Time's up."

Scarlett pales. "Oh crap, before I die I'd just like to everyone know that if you'd like for the characters to review your story tell me in a PM or Review. That's all for now…" She turns to Cheshire. "Give me a quick second…" She pulls off the heel booties. "Ok I'm ready now…" She takes off running.

Cheshire quickly chases after her.

Scarlett runs faster, screaming. "HELP MEEEEE!"

**Good news, I'm alive! Yeah… it's not that good of news. Anyways, if you have a Young Justice story and want the team to review if press that little button down there or PM me with the name of your story or a link to it, also tell me your stage name in case you need to make a special appearance in here. And if it's an OC story tell me if you'd like them to appear…**

**If you're wondering how this story was made I was trying to clear some writer's block for "Maybe Someday" and this came up! I have no life… and remember, their reviews might not always be pretty… goodbye!**


	2. Let's Go Eat!

**This story contains the review of two different stories; The Past Shall Come Back and A Love Story.**

**Viewer discretion is advised… oh wait, no it's not! Anyways I don't own anything except myself!**

**Rated T for multiple used of the word "Hell."**

* * *

><p><em>(We see the team seated again, only Red Arrow and Cheshire missing. Scarlett is also absent.)<em>

Robin: _(arms crossed) _Where it she?

Wally: She's late, big surprise. _(rolls eyes)_

_(Suddenly two girls enter the stage; one is Scarlett the other is a girl with dark brown hair and a green top, jeans and black boots being pushed onto the chair next to Scarlett's.)_

Scarlett: Sorry we're late, had a wardrobe malfunction thanks to my sis. _(glares off screen)_

_(Scarlett is now wearing a dark black, almost purple draped leather and velvet top, black skinny jeans and black peep toe heels with straps at the top. ((pics of profile)) She has obviously not learned her lesson with high heels and running.)_

Scarlett: Anyways, this is Rose D. A fellow fanfic author like myself and she is here to get her story reviewed by the team.

Rose: _(waves) _Hi!

Scarlett: So her story is "The Past Shall Come Back" and here are the team's words… let's start with Robin.

Robin: _(glaring) _I. Don't. Like. It.

Rose: _(pouts) _Why?

Scarlett: Probably because it's his parents. _(leans back in seat satisfied)_

Artemis: I like the plot but you need to work on the grammar.

Kid Flash: Isn't that what Betas are for?

Artemis: I don't know, I'm new to this website.

Kaldur: I do not think Robin appreciates having to go through the pain of reliving his parent's death.

Robin: Hell yeah I don't, I mean seriously how would you react if your parents were murdered and then brought back by this guy who's supposed to be your enemy and you don't even know him? I mean who is this guy, and the Titans? I've never heard of them!

Scarlett: Give it a couple of years… you will.

Robin: What's that supposed to mean!

Rose: Others seem to like it.

Scarlett: That's because others haven't had their parents murdered. Anyways, any other thoughts from you guys?

Megan: I'm really interested to learn more of these "Teen Titans."

Kaldur: I do not understand why Robin would pass up the opportunity to be leader when he already has the experience, and Garth has never been in a team.

Conner: I don't like Slade.

Scarlett: I don't either but I am sadly just a fan and cannot change a popular character.

Robin: What about you? You ask us our opinion but you don't say anything about these stories!

Scarlett: _(crosses arms) _In case you haven't noticed this is "The Team's Review" not "The Scarlett Mist show" although someone has named it that… thank you speedylove!

Kid Flash:_ (crosses arms)_ But I'm pretty sure they'd still like to know what you think.

Scarlett: _(shakes head and groans) _Fine, I'll give my opinions. The plot is great, I don't think many people do stories like this. But it seems a bit rushed and the grammar could use a little work, if you need a Beta I'm here to help with that. Overall I can't wait to read more.

_(crowd cheers and applauds, fangirls declare their love for certain characters *cough*Robin*cough*)_

Scarlett: Now, we're going to take a break but when we return. We get another special guest; our very own Spitfire Chick and my official new favorite person, Cali!

_(song in background starts to play as camera stops filming)_

Scarlett: _(sighs) _Okay, we have two choices. One, we stay here and read more stories or two, we go eat. I'll buy.

Wally: EAT!

Scarlett: I had a feeling that would be your answer, let's go. _(walks away)_

_(Later as the team is back on stage, Scarlett is seated next to Rose and another girl. Scarlett has her phone out. They all have headphones on so no one knows what they're up too)_

Robin: … um…

Scarlett: _(looks up) _Are we starting?

Conner: What do you think?

Scarlett: I think I should get paid for being here.

Wally: What are you looking at anyways?

Scarlett: _(puts up phone in pocked) _None of your damn business!

Megan: He was just asking a question.

Scarlett: I don't care, now let's get on with this. _(Looks at camera) _Next story is A Love Story by SpitfireChick… _(grins evilly) _Say hello to Cali!

_(A girl with light auburn hair, light brown eyes and smiles, she is on Scarlett's other side, much to Scarlett's amusement the girl wears a shirt that says Spitfire.)_

Cali: _(waves as team) _Hi guys!

Scarlett: Oh and in case anyone's wondering, I decided to let Rose stay for the rest of the chapter.

Robin: _(rolls his eyes) _Of course you'd do something like that…

Scarlett: Whatever! Now, the story.

Wally: _(groans)_ Not another Spitfire story!

Artemis: _(clenches fists)_ Someone's dying today.

Scarlett: Come on, just admit it; you two love each-other!

Both: NO WE DON'T!... STOP THAT!

Robin: _(snickering) _I actually enjoyed it.

Megan: We got to go to a dance for a date, a cool one!

Conner: It was okay.

Kaldur: I agree with Superboy.

Scarlett: _(whispers) _No love for Kaldur…

Kaldur: _(scowl) _I heard that.

Scarlett: _(giggles nervously) _Okay, well I thought it was interesting and I love Icing… the date is cute even though it hasn't ended. And _Spitfire,_ what more could a girl want? The only problems I find are in the capitalization and in my opinion the paragraphs are too long… but that could just be my lazy mind not wanting to think it's reading too much… and Artemis seems kind of OOC but everyone has their weak moments so...

Cali: What about the songs?

Scarlett: One word, choir. I'LL LISTEN TO ANYTHING! But your choice in music is awesome, I love the songs… crap, I have a choir concert tomorrow!

Robin: Is that it?

Scarlett: _(shrugs) _That's all I've got to say… now I need to go and sulk while I try to remember the words to Noel Nouvelet, A La Puerta Del Cielo and Sleigh Ride… _(sighs in frustration)_

Robin: Why join in the first place if you don't like it?

Scarlett: Because I love music, isn't that easy to understand? Anyways, stay tuned next time for a review of The Mole and An Unexpected Romance. If you're wondering I'm not doing this by order, but by if I've read them yet or not! And I still need more stories, longer stories will have their own separate chapter to make my life easier… until next time this has been The Scarlett Mist Show!

Wally: This is not The Scarlett Mist Show!

Scarlett: It's my show and I can call it whatever the hell I want!

**And this is starting to get fun… I mean no meanness in anyway, please don't be offended if I say something to criticize your work! I'm sorry!**

**Any if you read any of my stories know that I am working to have chapters for them up, but I have writer's block…**

**And do you mind telling me if you're a guy or a girl... and are you hyper or calm?**


	3. What the?

**Sorry I took so long, internet got cut off and I had almost no time to write!**

* * *

><p><em>(Once again it is time for the show and we see the team standing in the center of the stage, clearly not knowing they're being filmed. Beside the camera sat three people, Scarlett and who everyone presumed were the guests. Both guests, boy and girl, gave the host a weird look, wondering what she was up too.)<em>

Scarlett: _(Notices the looks) _Just watch.

_(They both turn to the team and notice that Artemis and Kid are starting another argument… only this time it's getting physical.)_

Artemis: Take that back!

Wally: Take what back? I haven't said anything insulting to you all day!

Artemis: I know you said it, Scarlett told me!

Wally: I have no idea what you're talking about, Scarlett's been nowhere near me all week… oh I see what's happening, she set this up!

Scarlett: _(Slaps forehead) _That, was not supposed to happen.

_(The girl standing beside her shrugged) _It was worth a try.

Scarlett: _(dramatic sigh) _I guess it wasn't meant to be… let's move on now!

_(all three enter and the team sends a glare in Scarlett's direction)_

Artemis: _(growling) _What was that about?

Scarlett: _(shrugging) _A little failed experiment. _(immediately speaks up again) _We're starting people!

_(everyone reluctantly takes their seats as the little background music begins to play, for some reason it's "I Just Wanna Run" By the Downtown Fiction… we all know it was Scarlett.)_

Scarlett: _(grins) _Hi everyone! So today we have two other special guests. Penny Tortoiseshell; author of The Mole and Hannibal3125; author of An Unexpected Romance! Both very lovely stories by the way.

Robin: Whatever.

Wally: What he said.

Megan: Nice to meet you!

Scarlett: _(turns to both boys) _Why can't you be nice like her!

Robin: You forget we've read the stories to.

Wally: _(not amused)_

Scarlett: Suck it up, these are your fans and you need to respect them.

Penny: What she said.

Scarlett: _(high fives her) _Now let's get down to business! Let's start with "The Mole."

Robin: Not what I'd expect but considering it's not about me I'm happy… kind of.

Wally: I wouldn't betray my team like that, and why isn't Roy here? He's a part of this story too.

Scarlett: In case you haven't noticed, his little girlfriend tried to kill me. I don't want to repeat that again…

Robin: You know it kind of reminds me of Unexpected…

Scarlett: And so will the other stories who view you as the mole, next.

Kaldur: I do not understand why someone would write about us as the mole if everyone has a different opinion on who it shall be.

Megan: I would not do something like that to my friends.

Conner: Megan would not do that to us.

Scarlett: That's what you think lover boy.

Artemis: I'm happy that at least I didn't end up betraying the team in any way.

Scarlett: You never know, you could be the traitor and not even know it…

Robin: Or you could be the traitor and are using this as a trap.

Scarlett: WTF is wrong with you? I'm just a normal kid with no life!

Wally: She's right.

Scarlett: _(clenches fists) _You're not supposed to agree…

Wally: Well I do.

Scarlett: _(facepalm) _Hijo de s-

Robin: This is supposed to be rated T, remember?

Scarlett: I. Hate. You. _(growls underbreath)_

Penny: Well, it seems Scarlett's having some issues…

Robin: Yeah, I should feel bad but I don't!

Artemis: I don't either…

Wally: No one cares what you think.

Penny: Will you be quiet!

Wally: _(shrugs)_ Sorry.

Penny: Anyways, the next story is "Unexpected Romance."

Robin: _(smirks) _KF and Arty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Artemis: _(pulls out bow) _You're a dead man, Robin.

Wally: Don't… Bats will kill you.

Scarlett: _(interrupted by com-link once again) _Yeah? _(sighs) _Fine, bring them in.

_(everyone turns to stare at her in question)_

Robin: Bring who in?

Scarlett: More guests… well, guest and uninvited fangirl…

_(three people come in, one is Roy Harper and the other two are a fangirl with an I love Roy Harper t-shirt and security guard)_

Scarlett: Meet speedylove…

Speedylove: OMG HI LETTY!_ (jumps up and down in excitement)_

Scarlett: Hi speedylove! _(stares at body guard.) _You can leave now.

_(Body guard exits and Roy looks awkward as speedylove scoots closer to him.)_

Scarlett: So… did you bring them?

Speedylove: _(nods)_

Scarlett: Great! Now, what?

Speedylove: Well, I was going to explain my cookie theory…

Scarlett: Right, yeah go ahead!

Speedylove: Okay so Robin was all alone at Wayne Manor while Bruce was out partying it up and Alfred was out grocery shopping when a bunch of cutely dress girl scouts came to the door. Robin, being Robin, opens the door for them and orders seventeen boxes of thin mints plus another forty three boxes of samoas for Wally, because he's just a nice guy that way. The girl scouts give him the boxes and they leave - OR DO THEY? Robin walks in with his cookies and sits down in the Batcave eating thin mints, because he has to eat them before Bruce gets home or he will make me do extra training to burn off the calories. Plus he would steal some. So he eats all the thin mints and leaves the samoas in a box for Wally later. MEANWHILE… The girl scouts climb in thru the air ducts and spy on the house, trying to find Robin and see if their thin mint mind control worked. They can't find him. They leave. BACK IN THE BATCAVE… Robin has finished all the thin mints, but what he doesn't know is that they are EVIL MIND CONTROLLING THIN MINTS MADE BY THE DARK SIDE'S GROUP OF REBEL KEEBLER ELVES and Robin is not under the control of the Light. *gasp, a plot twist* And then Wally finds Robin's samoas and eat those, not knowing they are EVIL I'M GONNA MAKE YOU AN A**-HOLE SAMOAS OF DOOM.

Scarlett: _(gasping for breath) _Oh that never gets old!

Wally: I'm not an a**hole…

Artemis: Keep telling yourself that…

Scarlett: Come on, we still have one more story to review. Guests, come take your seats!

_(Roy and speedylove sit down)_

Scarlett: An Unexpected Romance…

Wally: Gross!

Artemis: Yuck!

Robin: HAHAHAHAHA! _(cackles evilly)_

Scarlett: I think Robin's spent too much time with Joker…

Robin: _(stops laughing) _HEY!

Scarlett: What about everyone else?

Megan: I think it would be cute if that actually happened.

Conner: I don't see it.

Kaldur: I wouldn't mind them actually getting along.

Roy: I just don't wanna be here…

Scarlett: I thought it was adorable, and I don't use that word often!

Speedylove: I just wanna get things started…

Scarlett: _(pulls out bad of who knows what) _Here you go speedylove!

Speedylove: _(grabs bag happily) _Can I start?

Scarlett: _(pulls out another bag) _Yep!

Speeylove: YAY! _(pulls out something from bag and throws it at Wally) _

Wally: What the heck?

Scarlett: It's a tomato smart one. _(throws another at Robin's face)_

Robin: Stop that!

Scarlett: _(throws another) _Nope!

Artemis: _(gets up) _Hand me one.

Scarlett: _(hands over a tomato) _Here you go…

Artemis: _(throws it at Wally) _

Wally: HEY!

Artemis: This is more fun than I thought…

Scarlett: YES! _(throws tomato at Roy)_

Speedylove: _(laughs like crazy)_

_(everyone backs away slowly from the girl)_

Scarlett: I think the show's over… until next time people!

_(music plays as camera pulls back from everyone who is still throwing things at each-other)_

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored, as you can tell… thanks speedylove!<strong>

**One more thing, I wrote an original story called Love is Deception on FictionPress and DeviantArt. I would appreciate it if you read it and reviewed, my username's ScarlettMist… here's the summary:**

**Welcome to Livewood Academy for talented students. It's a normal private school for scholarship kids... or so you think. Whitney "Whit" Akins is a girl who's parents died when she was a kid, now she's being trained as a young assassin for the government; a branch the government doesn't even know about. Bannersman Academy, the rival academy that is just as secretive. Whitney's had some bad experiences with their students; so when Blake Rhodes, jackass extreme, gets a new best friend she can't stand but hate him too... until she realizes that Sage Nolan is more than meets the eye.**

**That is all, thank you for your time!**


	4. WHWYPVG? You get a broken couch

_(Scarlett is sitting down on her seat again, she's alone… reading some cards, like always. This time she has on a one shoulder top with a dragon on the right side, black skinny jeans and a pair of flat purple boots. ((pics on profile)) The audience is already filling in quickly.)_

Scarlett: (_mumbling to herself) _Okay so I've got a couple more stories to read… this should be easy… hopefully…

_(The team and the special guests enter.)_

Wally: Let's get this over with!

Robin: Remind me why we agreed to this in the first place?

Scarlett: You didn't really…

Artemis: Then?

Scarlett: Fudo helped me… persuade you.

Kaldur: _(confused) _Fudo?

Megan: I think she means FudoTwin17.

Scarlett: _(not looking up) _Yup.

Conner: I don't remember meeting Fudo.

Scarlett: _(still doesn't look up) _You, Megan and Kaldur didn't… the rest and Zatanna did…

Robin: _(perks up and looks at Scarlett) _Zatanna?

Scarlett: _(still not looking) _Yup.

Wally: What'cha reading?

Scarlett: Stuff.

Robin: What kind of stuff?

Scarlett: None of your business. _(puts cards away) _Now, I think for this chapter we should bring in Zatanna… you'll see why in a moment… _(grins evilly)_

Everyone: _(gulps nervously)_

_(intro music plays, this time it's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic at the Disco.)_

Wally: Do you get to choose your intro songs? _(asks Scarlett)_

Scarlett: Yup, not let's get this show on the road! _(turns to clapping audience) _Today we have RubyFlash321 and… _(coughs awkwardly while looking at Megan) _ConnerKentGal101.

Megan: _(looks up at said guest) _ConnerKentGal?

ConnerKentGal101: Yeah…

Scarlett: Don't get jealous M'gann, it's just a name. Anyways, their stories are Kitten's Claws and What Happens When You Play Video Games… but first, Zatanna!

_(Zatanna enters the stage, followed from loud clapping from all the fans.)_

Zatanna: Um, hi?

Scarlett: _(motions to seat next to Robin) _Please, sit.

Zatanna: Okay… _(sits down)_

Scarlett: So… what do you think of Kitten? _(leans forward interested.)_

Zatanna: Um… she's fine I guess, for an ex-criminal.

Scarlett: _(smirks) _That's all you have to say?

Zatanna: _(uncomfortable) _I guess…

Scarlett: What about you Robin?

Robin: _(looks over at Zatanna) _I don't know… it wasn't that bad… not that I'd go out with Kitten or anything!

Scarlett: _(smirk grows wider) _That's cool… you guys?

Wally: I like Kitten.

Artemis: No shock there, you like anything with two legs and a skirt.

Megan: _(offended) _I have two legs and a skirt.

Artemis: Exactly…

Scarlett: For once I agree with you.

Wally: Hey!

Kaldur: Kitten seems… nice.

Megan: She's fine _(still glaring at ConnerKentGal101)_

Conner: I don't know.

Scarlett: I for one think the beginning's a bit rushed and don't take this the wrong way but… Kitten was kind of a bitch in my opinion, I mean she acts like she owns the freaking mansion and well… yeah…

Wally: _(arms crossed) _It takes one to know one…

Scarlett: That is… _(sighs)_ so true…

Robin: _(eyebrows raised)_ You're not even going to deny it?

Scarlett: _(shrugs) _What's the point? I know I'm a bitch, I act like it on purpose.

Zatanna: Okay… can we move on now?

Scarlett: Yeah, that's a good idea… never knew telling the truth could be so difficult. ANYWAYS, W.H.W.Y.P.V.G…

Megan: W.H.W.Y.P.V.G?

Scarlett: What Happens When You Play Video Games.

Wally: Oh…

Scarlett: Yup, so what'cha think?

Wally: _(gets defensive)_ We would never do that!

Artemis: Yeah right, that's exactly what happened! Except you broke Scarlett's couch!

Scarlett: _(grumbles) _I'm still waiting for the League to pay the bill…

Robin: Blame Supey.

Conner: Wasn't my fault…

Scarlett: _(points finger accusingly)_ You're the one who broke it!

Megan: It's okay, Conner. We don't blame you…

Scarlett: _(glares)_ I do.

Robin: It was your fault for letting us borrow your brother's video games.

Wally: That's right!

Artemis: You're joking, right? It took the three of us to calm you down. _(points to Kaldur and Scarlett) _You're lucky no one called the cops!

Scarlett: Scratch that, you're lucky I have friends who work _as _cops!

Conner: _(crosses arms)_ Well, next time don't let them near a video game.

_(Scarlett stands up and walks over to the kryptonian, making him stand too. They're both glaring at each-other.)_

Scarlett: They said they were bored; I gave them something to do. I didn't think my living room and kitchen would become a war zone! And your little girlfriend almost burned down my kitchen too!

Conner: It wasn't her fault.

Scarlett: Yeah, cause she's totally not the only one here who wants to be the new poster girl for Betty Crocker!

Conner: You can't blame her, she didn't do anything!

Scarlett: She was cooking, and I use the work _cooking _loosely here.

Robin: Children please, let's behave ourselves. _(smirks at Scarlett)_

Scarlett: Why you little- _(decides to go after him and he runs for his life)_

Zatanna: _(jumps up, trying to help) _Both of you stop!

_(everyone ignores her)_

Scarlett: Get back here bird boy! _(still chasing)_

Robin: Looks like you picked a good day to not bring heels, huh?

Zatanna: _(holds out hand) _enoyrevepeels!

_(Everyone falls asleep instantly… except for Scarlett.)_

Scarlett: _(smirks) _I came prepared… magic proof!

Zatanna: How?

Scarlett: _(shrugs) _Your dad.

Zatanna: My dad knows I'm here?

Scarlett: _(scoffs) _Where do you think I'm getting the funding? The League's doing all the work.

Zatanna: _(backs up shocked) _Why?

Scarlett: They thought you guys needed to learn to deal with the press, I offered to help… hey this gives me and idea for next chapter… I want to bring in the Teen Titans! _(laughs evilly)_

Zatanna: Uh oh…

Scarlett: Don't tell the team… this will be the plot twist of their lives! _(again laughs evilly)_

_To be continued…_

**Had to be done, I'm writing a crossover fic with the Teen Titans and Young Justice and the opportunity was just too good to pass up… next chapter will be TobiGB's stories…**

**LOL REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AGAIN! XD**

**Days later: I'm being brainwashed by speedylove's evil brother; so I won't update until further notice :|**


	5. Speedylove loves Roy

**Lol now for the fun! XD**

**I would like to thank speedylove for saving me from her evil brother Krspacet and helping with this chapter… she's my sidekick now *happy tears* :'D**

**Anyways, I don't own YJ or TT and I certainly don't own Speedylove!**

* * *

><p><em>(Outside building)<em>

Robin: Wait, so you and... HER are friends? No wonder...

Scarlett: _(smacks_ _him)_ Come on, we have a new chapter to write for TTR (The Team's Review) and Speedylove will be joining us.

Team:...

Speedylove: Yeah! except I don't think the security guard will let me in... he said something along the lines off _(coughs, using ridiculously deep voice) _"If you ever get within forty feet of this building ever again, I will call the cops and get your crazy fangirl butt locked in prison for the rest of your Speedyloving life!"

Scarlett Mist: Really?

Speedylove: In a nutshell. It's paraphrased, since I don't like to swear that much.

Roy: ...

Speedylove: Yeah that's right Roy-Roy, swear and be Speedyloved.

Krspacet: Still not a verb.

Speedylove: SHUT UP THOMAS STOP RUINING MY LIFE GAAAAAAAH I'M TELLING MOM!

Scarlett: I'll fire him, duh, I pay him... well I don't but he works for me. _(walks over to where we film, guard is standing there)_

Guard: Sorry, Miss Scarlett, but that girl's not allowed here.

Scarlett: She's here with me!

Guard: _(looks uncertain_) Well...

Scarlett: Move, now!

Guard: _(gets pushed out of the way by me)_

Scarlett: You see, problem solved... and if this happens again just use the air ducts again. :D

Speedylove: Air ducts are more fun... you should get a slide installed. Stairs are for people who... uh, aren't in the air ducts.

Scarlett: That sounds like another t shirt.

Speedylove: It is! _(shows off shirt) _AIR DUCTS HAVE MORE FUN

Roy: When did she change clothes?

Speedylove: Trade secret. _(hugs Roy)_

Roy: _(whispers to Scarlett) _please help me...

Scarlett: OK PEOPLE PLACES! _(pulls Roy from speedylove) _You have to sit next to the titans, they don't know how things work around here...

Roy: Yes!

Scarlett: _(sighs while curtains are drawn) _Hi people! Today is a special day, we get to review with the Teen Titans!

_(everyone in the crowd cheers while TT looks confused)_

TT Robin: Where are we?

Scarlett:... speedylove, could you explain?

Speedylove: _(in a really really loud obnoxious WWE announcer voice)_ WEEEEELCOOOOME LAAAAAAADIEEEES AAAAND GEEEENTLEEEEMEEEEEEN AAAAAAND WAAAAAAALLYY to the SCAAAAARLEEEEETT MIIIIIISSSSST SSSSSHHHHOOOOOW!

_(cue applause)_

Speedylove: WHERE THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE FANFICTIOUSLY GIFTED MIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTT PASSSSESSSS JUDGMENT ON THE MANY STOOOOOORIEEEESSSS OF FANFICTION! _(more applause, catches breath)_

Scarlett: You do know we have microphones, right? You don't need to yell.

Speedylove: BUT YELLING MAKES ME HAPPY...? _(gestures to t shirt with slogan HAVE YOU YELLED TODAY? on it)_

Roy: SERIOUSLY! What's with the costume change?

Speedylove: Believe in the magic, Roy. Just... just believe.

Wally: There's no such thing as magic.

Speedylove: That's what the wizard said...

Scarlett: _(trying to contain her laughter)_ Anyways... today we're reviewing the many YJ stories of TobiGB!

Wally: Speedylove scares me...

Scarlett: She should, now moving on! We'll start with Drunken Arrow...

Robin,Megan, & Conner: _(start giggling)_

Scarlett: I thought so.

Wally: Funny! :D

Kaldur: That was... interesting...

Roy: I already knew about it... I think Ollie deserved it for being drunk.

Scarlett: I didn't expect it to be Batman who he was flirting with! _(rotfl)_

Speedylove: Pugs not drugs, people. pugs not drugs.

Roy: _(sarcastic)_ Oh, is that on your t shirt?

Speedylove: _(looks offended)_ No, why on earth would i have a t shirt with that on it?

Roy: ... You're impossible.

Speedylove: It's pronounced spee-dee-luhv.

Scarlett: Okay... how about Candle Who? And I'll let TT review this one.

TT Robin: Where are we?

Starfire: Candle Who?

Scarlett: Yes!

Raven: Whatever.

BB: Are we on TV?

Scarlett: _(looks at him)_ YEP!

BB: SWEET!

Cy: Why is there another Robin?

Scarlett: 'Cause he's from another dimension...

Wally: They didn't even read the story, did they?

Scarlett: Nope!

Wally: Well, I thought it was creepy.

Megan: Agreed.

Artemis: Never will I say that name.

Scarlett: What name?

Artemis: Can- WAIT, I'm not falling for it!

Scarlett: _(giggles)_ So close!

YJ Robin: The story's a fake!

Scarlett: Shut it or I'll spill yours and TT Robin's secret ID's!

Speedy: Why AM I HERE?

Scarlett: 'Cause I wanted to see how Speedylove would react to 2 Roy's...

Speedylove: _(says nothing)_

_(Everyone sits in awkward expecting silence)_

Speedylove: _(slowly leans towards Speedy and pokes him in the arm) _OHMYWALLYGOSHAWESOME YOU'RE REAL! TWO SPEEDIES THIS IS AMAZING IM PROBABLY HALLUCINATING AGAIN BUT WHAT THE HECK THIS IS AMAZING WHAT AM I GOING TO CALL YOU I GOT IT THERE'S ROY-ROY AND THEN SLIGHTLY SHORTER ROY-ROY... _(giggles)_

Speedy/Slightly Shorter Roy-Roy: _(looks at counterpart)_ is this... normal?

Roy/ Roy-Roy: normal? Not really. Speedylove normal? Sadly, yes.

Scarlett: Yes, exactly what I expected!

TT Robin: She kidnapped us again guys.

Starfire: _(gasp)_ Her? The one that faked your death to us?

Scarlett: _(beams proudly)_ The one and only!

Speedylove: I DENY EVERYTHING!

Scarlett: ... we're not talking about you, Speedylove.

Speedylove: _(looks disappointed)_

Scarlett: Hey, you're on the show aren't you?

BB: and I don't hate you.

Scarlett: C'mon, I let you guys go eventually!

Starfire: The damage was done!

Scarlett: FINE! _(pouts)_

Speedylove: It's ok, Letty, I still love you. ... just not as much as I love Roy...s

Scarlett: Thanks speedylove!

Speedylove: Well, I'm kind of your sideki-

Roy: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Speedylove: What, sideki-

Roy: DON'T SPEAK OF IT!

Speedylove: Why can't I say it, what's wrong with sideki-

Roy: FOR THE LOVE OF BATMAN STOP TALKING FANGIRL!

YJ Robin: ... for the love of batman...?

Speedylove: Oh my god you used my phrase! _(giggles)_

Scarlett: OMG THEY'RE LEARNING! But we should really get back to the stories...

Megan: Karaoke Night was next.

Scarlett: _(nods)_ Right, right... so...

YJ Robin: I don't sound like Jesse McCartney!

Wally: Yeah, you do.

Scarlett: Yep!

Roy: They're right.

Speedylove: _(disappears behind stage)_

Scarlett: C'mon, you honestly haven't noticed the voices?

YJ Robin: No, because they sound nothing alike.

Wally: Dude, they're the same.

YJ Robin: No they're not.

Everyone: THEY'RE THE SAME!

YJ Robin: Think what you like they're not.

Scarlett: Yes, they are!

Speedylove: _(yells from somewhere backstage)_ I've noticed the voices! they talk to me aaaaaaall the time! Except krspacet says they don't exist. But I know better, and the voices told me not to listen to him.

Scarlett: ... where did she go?

TT Robin: Isn't this your show?

Scarlett: I can't keep track of everyone!

YJ Robin: _(sarcastic)_ Nice.

Wally: Who knows what she's up to now!

Artemis: Probably something that has to do with us…

Speedylove: _(laughs maniacally in the background)_

Robin: _(looks freaked out)_ Is THAT what I sound like?

Everyone: YES!

Scarlett: _(worried)_ Speedylove, you okay back there?

Raven: Oh boy...

Starfire: Your friend worries me.

BB: She's crazy, isn't she?

Wally: What was your first clue?

Scarlett: And to think I installed that slide in the air vents for her to drop by onstage anytime she wants... _(sighs)_

Both Roys: WHAT?

Speedylove: WHEEEEEEE! _(falls out of nowhere)_ Fun slide, Letty! _(lands in her seat, starts playing angry birds on an iPad)_

Scarlett: Where'd you get that?

Speedylove: Borrowed it from your crazy assistant.

Scarlett: by borrow, do you mean...?

Assistant: SPEEDYLOVE!

Speedylove: Gotta run nice seeing you Letty, I love you Roy bye! _(disappears)_

Scarlett: She'll be back. They always come back.

Wally: While she's gone, why don't we finish the story review...

YJ Robin: That's a great idea...

Scarlett: Fine, I think Robins is next...

Wally:...

Both Robins:...

Artemis:...

Megan:...

Conner: _(annoyed)_

Scarlett: No comment from any of you?

Raven: Strange.

BB: We were supposed to read it?

Starfire: MORE ROBINS! XD

Wally: Well... we haven't finished reading it...

Scarlett: Fine, we'll get back to it later. _(sighs)_

_(They can faintly hear the assistant chasing speedylove around backstage, trying to recover her iPad.)_

Speedylove: But just one more level and I beat the high score!

Scarlett: ASSISTANT, JUST LET HER BORROW IT UNTIL SHE BEATS THE HIGH SCORE!

Wally: Yeah, do what she said.

Robin: Wow...

Scarlett: _(sighs)_

Speedylove: Thanks Letty! _(runs out door, tackling security guards and vanishing into the street)_

Robin: yeah, that's…that's, uh… wow

Scarlett: That's why she's tentatively banished from this show. That, and the tomatoes.

Artemis: Who is your assistant anyways?

Scarlett: _(cough)_ My older sister...

Robin: And there goes her iPad...

Scarlett: Hey, I didn't pay for it; Bruce Wayne did, he's the major funding for the show. :P

Robin: Since when?

Scarlett: Since I wanted my own show and the League was willing to help, didn't Zatanna tell you this before she left?

Robin: No, she was too traumatized to say much.

Scarlett: _(sheepishly)_ Mah bad...

Speedylove: _(has an off stage adventure)_

Scarlett: So... who's up for a short break while speedylove does... whatever she's doing...

Wally: I'm hungry.

Arty: When aren't you?

Scarlett: I want Starbucks, let's go!

Robin: YES!

Scarlett: SPEEDYLOVE IF YOU WANT SOME YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP NOW!

_(everyone leaves for break while Scarlett waits for answer)_

Roy:... wait... is it a good idea to give... her... coffee?

Speedylove: FIELD TRIP!

Scarlett: Not like anything will make her more hyper now...

Speedy: I beg to differ.

Roy: So do I.

Scarlett: Oh well!

Speedylove: _(giggles)_ oh, Roy-Roy...s... you so silly!

Scarlett: _(driving the limo) _In case you were wondering, the driver quit...

Speedylove: ...He was a jerk anyway...

Roy: what did you do?

Speedylove: why do you assume it was something I did, Roy-Roy? _(looks hurt)_

Scarlett: She made him drive her to the last comic con. Then she managed to steal batman's cowl, and made him be her getaway driver.

Speedylove: It was totally worth it _(slips on cowl)_

Roy: Did you... bedazzle that?

Speedylove: Well, Batman certainly didn't.

Scarlett: And no other sane driver will work with me now!

Speedy: I wouldn't drive with you now.

Scarlett: But you're still here...

Roy: Your point? I can't leave either.

Scarlett: _(parks)_ WE'RE HERE!

Speedylove: Besides, why would you want a sane driver? They make TERRIBLE getaway drivers, which is totally the point of HAVING a license...

Roy: Wait for it... wait for it...

Speedy: Wait for what?

Roy: This is where she starts ranting... right about now-

Speedylove: THOMAS just got a license, but THOMAS can't even DRIVE me, because it's AGAINST the LAW or WHATEVER, and APPARENTLY doing that is FROWNED upon in this ESTABLISHMENT!

Scarlett: I know when I get a license I'll probably crash my car in less than an hour...

Robin: Yep!

Scarlett: Wait a minute... you drive in the show and you're younger than me, how is that possible?

Robin: Figure it out.

Speedylove: _(continues ranting, totally ignoring Scarlett and robin's exchange_) and THEN when I call him and ask him WHERE the HECK he is, he just tells me he's at the MOVIES watching THOR and it's so DAMN sad that I can't come but he can't DRIVE me until MAY so I'll just have to RENT it on NETFLIX and could I please leave the LEFTOVERS in the FRIDGE by the MICROWAVE for him when he gets HOME...

Scarlett: Your brother's a meanie.

Robin: Yup, it makes me wonder if you WERE brainwashed.

Scarlett: Maybe I was... _(gasps)_ I ate a cookie he offered me!

Speedylove: Oh. My. God. We need to get your stomach pumped, ASAP!

Roy: what's this about her brother and brainwashing...?

Speedy: ... and cookies?

Speedylove: LETTY I'M COMING!

Scarlett: ... I'm right here Speedylove...

Wally: Oh god not the cookie thing again...

Scarlett: Dude, this time it's no joke; Speedylove, what did you do with the shampoo?

Speedylove: _(glares at Speedy)_

Speedy: What? _(self-consciously fixes epic ginger hair)_

Speedylove: You. Used. The. Shampoo. On. Your. Epic. Ginger. Hair.

Speedy: It was a LABOR of LOVE!

Speedylove: FOR your HAIR?

Scarlett: Hey, it was FOR the EPIC HAIR!

Speedy: Thank you!

Scarlett: Besides, some Starbucks will hopefully wash the cookie down. _(looks away but not before smacking Speedy in his "Epic Ginger Hair")_

Speedy: OUCH! _(fixes hair)_

Scarlett: What? _(smiles innocently)_

Speedylove: _(keeps glancing at Scarlett like she's about to morph into a rampaging wildebeest)_

Scarlett: I can see you Speedylove.

Roy: We can all see her.

Scarlett: _(looks up at him)_ Hey, you have a girlfriend?

Speedy: _(snorts and gets smacked again)_

Speedylove: _(starts crying)_

Roy and Speedy: _(pat her on the back)_ Look what you did, you made her cry!

Scarlett: Mah bad...

Robin: Well...

BB: Do you have tofu waffles here?

Scarlett: YUP!_ (hands him one)_

Speedylove: ... waffles! _(starts sobbing)_

Scarlett: I don't know how to handle these situation! _(starts panicking)_

Wally: Oh boy...

Robin: Is this a good time to plan an escape?

Artemis: Yeah, it is.

Speedylove: Roy-Roy, you're not going to leave me, are you? _(hugs Roy obnoxiously tight)_

Roy: I, er, um, I – _(looks plaintively at Speedy)_

Speedy: Dude, on your own.

Speedylove: _(sobs into Roy's shirt)_ Roy-Roy!

Scarlett: Yeah, you promised to always be there for her.

Roy: _(whispers)_ WHEN?

Scarlett: _(pulls out voice recorder)_

Speedy: Wha...

Voice recorder: _(Roy's voice)_ I promise to never leave you speedylove.

Roy: _(mouth open in shock)_

Speedy: _(snickers)_

Scarlett: I have one for you too.

Speedy: _(eyes wide)_

Speedylove: _(hugs Letty)_ oh I knew you couldn't be evil! I knew it I knew it I knew it!

Roy: How in the world does BLACKMAIL convince you that she's not EVIL?

Speedylove: Because, Roy. It's blackmail in the name of LOVE. Love, Roy. Love _(starry eyes)_

Scarlett: _(hugs back)_ Love conquers all Roy!

Speedy: Dramatic much?

Scarlett: Yes! :P

Speedylove: The POWER of LOVE COMPELS you ROY! THE POWER OF LOVE COMPELS YOU!

Roy: ... to do?

Speedylove: To go and buy us some coffee. Go. Scoot. _(kicks Roy out of the limo and turns to Letty)_ Ok we should leave now, hit the town, go to some nightclubs... now that the kill joy is gone... _(evil laughter)_ Mwahahahaha! _(looks embarrassed)_ Sorry, evil runs in the family. Didn't mean for that too... slip.

Speedy: _(to BB and Robin)_ are we being kidnapped by our host and her obsessive sideki-

Roy: _(Roy senses go off, screams inside Starbucks)_ DONT SAY THE WORD! IT'S TABOO!

Scarlett: _(hits the gas) _MUAHAHAHAHA!

Wally: What about Roy?

Scarlett: He's a buzz kill!

Everyone except speedylove: _(frightened)_

Speedylove: Fangirl power! _(fist-bumps with Scarlett)_

Speedy: We're calling the cops!

Scarlett: With what phone genius?

Speedy:...

Scarlett: Here _(hands him comb)_ Now shut up.

Speedylove: _(sticks her head out window)_ I LOVE that feeling!

BB: _(whispers to Robin)_ I sense another rant comi-

Speedylove: OF COURSE, it's not like THOMAS ever actually DRIVES me anywhere, so it's not like I get to SPEND that much time ENJOYING myself like any teenager EXPECTS herself to be able to in this WONDERFUL country of LIFE and LIBERTY and the PURSUIT of HAPPINESS, but NOOOOO, the DEPARTMENT of MOTOR VEHICLES will not ALLOW him to drive me ANYWHERE because it's APPARENTLY not SAFE or ANYTHING... _(grumbles)_

Scarlett: _(shoves Speedylove further out the window)_

Speedy: She's going to be the death of me...

Roy: _(magically pops in)_

Scarlett: WHAT THE HELL? _(notices that Cheshire is now here too) _Oh crap...

Speedylove: Oh. My. Wally. Gosh. _(opens mouth to say something before Cheshire shoves her out the window and she somersaults into the street)_

Speedy: ... I hate to say this to a villain but... THANK YOU AND BLESS YOUR SOUL, CHESHIRE. YOU JUST SAVED US ALL.

Speedylove: _(yells from several blocks behind them in the street)_ I RESENT THAT!

Scarlett: _(sighing)_ Let me just pull over so I can... _(stops car and jumps out running)_ RUN FOR MY LIFE!

Speedy: What's her problem?

Cheshire: We have some... in finished business. _(runs after Scarlett)_

Speedylove: Letty! I'll hold her off! _(turns to a street vendor and starts throwing his produce at Cheshire)_

Random Street Vendor: My cabbages! (lol gotta love The Last Airbender...)

Scarlett: Thanks! _(grabs phone and calls League)_

Flash: Hello? _(says through mouthful of food)_

Scarlett: Um, didn't you send Cheshire back to JAIL?

Flash: Oh hey Scarlett, yeah why?

Scarlett: Because she's after me again! _(still running)_

Flash: Hold on I'll be right there.

Scarlett: HURRY! _(still running)_

Speedylove: _(yells over shoulder)_ Wait. Wait. Wait. Again? This is NORMAL for you?

Scarlett: Yeah, what about you?

Speedylove: _(shrugs)_ I'm not on a first-name basis with my arch-nemesis-es. They call me "dead meat" and I call them "oh f**k"

Scarlett: I pissed her off at the beginning of the story... and before that! _(runs again)_

Flash: _(shows up)_

Scarlett: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? DO SOMETHING!

Speedylove: _(cowers behind burning car)_ Don't take it personally, he's ALWAYS late!

Flash: Hurtful!

Scarlett: You'll get over it!

Wally: Hey Flash!

Scarlett: No time to chat, stop her now! _(being dragged away by the legs because of Cheshire)_

Roy: Wait, I wanna see this...

Scarlett: JADE LET ME GO NOW!

Cheshire: You wish.

Scarlett: HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!

Speedylove: _(starts singing own theme music)_ I'M COMING LETTY! _(hits Cheshire with a baseball bat from who-knows-where and sends her flying across the street)_

Scarlett: _(stands and brushes herself off)_ Thanks, at least someone helped _(glares at Flash)_

Flash: What?

Scarlett: YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!

Speedylove: _(hits Flash with the baseball bat)_

Scarlett: _(excited)_ Let's keep him!

Wally: Oh no...

Scarlett: Yep, and we'll keep Jade too.

TT Robin: And us?

Scarlett: You can go as soon as this chapter's over...

Speedy: Which is when?

Scarlett: I don't know, but we're keeping you too...

Speedylove: Legally, I'm not entirely sure whether publishing this as a chapter would be good for us, you know, I just hit a superhero with a baseball bat... And you blackmailed Roy... And I kind of stole an iPad...

Scarlett: What is legal these days?

Robin: Nothing.

Scarlett: EXACTLY!

Wally: But you need to credit Speedylove.

Scarlett: And I will, she's the official stalker for this show, remember?

Speedylove: I prefer the title of official sideki-

Roy: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Scarlett: Then you're my official sideki-

Roy: DON'T!

Scarlett: Side-

Roy: NO!

Scarlett: Si-

Roy: SHUT UP!

Scarlett: _(punches him)_ SIDEKICK! THERE I SAID IT!

Roy: _(covers ears with hands)_ IT BUUUUUUURNS!

Speedylove: _(grins evilly while singing)_ sidekick sidekick I am her sidekick sidekick sidekick sidekiiiiick!

Roy: _(falls over and convulses on the street)_

Speedylove: _(chuckles darkly)_ this is fun!

Scarlett: Okay... I think I should end the chapter here... Titans are free to leave...

_(They leave)_

Scarlett: _(grabs Speedy by the collar)_ EXCEPT Speedy.

BB: I'm a miss you Speedy... hasta la vista! _(runs away)_

Scarlett: _(looks down)_ And we should get Roy to a hospital...

**So next chapter will review Musical Mission by MyLittleBird… until then HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD**


	6. ROBIN IS NOT GAY! or is he?

**So… I'm back… again… over with a week of Finals...**

**I don't own Young Justice, or speedy love (who again helped me in this…)**

* * *

><p><em>(now at the hospital)<em>

Scarlett: Why does that word affect him so much?

Speedylove: _(puts on a monocle)_ Well, after the loss of his parents and that of his childhood mentor, young Royous, deprived of an authority figure, grew insecure in whether his new legal guardian, Oliver Queen, would stay... That, couple with his dangerous occupation as Green Arrow, only furthered this sense of insecurity. Royous however would not admit that he feared the loss of those he looked up to and depended on, and grew to resent it... This led to a feeling of disrespect, and a hatred for the term of "sidekick" which he feels implies his reliance on adult authority figures.

Scarlett: _(looks over hospital report)_ Well, physically he's fine but... mentally he's lost it.

Doctor: _(enters)_ That is correct, we have sedated him to not cause any more mental damage for the time being.

Scarlett: Thanks, doc. And thanks for the medication for our other friends... _(points to captive characters that are now knocked out, only both girls are up)_

Doctor: No problem, but seriously call next time, okay?

Scarlett: Fine, I'll see you Friday for my weekly metal exam Doc! _(sighs)_

Speedylove: _(talks to Scarlett as they leave the hospital)_ Do you know how much FUN this is going to be? We now know Roy's greatest weakness... There are a lot of directions to go with that... _(evil laughter)_

Scarlett: _(gives Speedylove The Look)_ You're doing the evil thing again.

Speedylove: _(smacks herself on the arm)_ Bad Speedylove! Bad! _(looks apologetically at Scarlett)_ Did I mention that demon blood runs in the family? It tends to skip generations... _(shrugs)_

Scarlett: Yeah... I'll go get the limo. BTW mine doesn't skip a generation _(walks away to get limo)_

Speedylove: _(jogs to keep up)_ Krspacet denies it, but I know that deep down, we are both truly evil _(giggles)_

Scarlett: Everyone know I'm crazy... _(laughs evilly while throwing hostages in back of limo)_

Speedylove: _(reclines in limo seat, then sighs)_ It's just not the same without having Roy in the back seat to cuddle with... Idea. Prank call! _(pulls out cell phone)_

Scarlett: _(smirks)_ Didn't I tell you the Doc let me bring him with us? He's just knocked out. _(looks at back seat)_

Speedylove: Yeah! Letty, you are a WIZARD!

Wally: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Speedylove: ... Let's make him watch Harry Potter!

Scarlett: _(smirks)_ There's a TV in the backseat... the movie's in the glove compartment!

Speedylove: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Scarlett: I'm trying to drive here! No time to be evil when you're behind the wheel…

Speedylove: ... I wish i had a driver's license... darn department of motor vehicles...

Scarlett:... who said I had a license?

Robin: May the odds ever be in our favor...

Scarlett: Wrong fandom!

Speedylove: Robin reads science fiction romance novels...?

Scarlett: That might have been my fault...

Robin: She wouldn't shut up about it and demanded I read all three of them :|

Scarlett: Mah bad...

Speedylove: Hey, let's just agree that the last book sucks. And that Finnick is the best!

Scarlett: Agreed, I wanna burn that book! And marry Finnick...

Robin: Well, not everyone could stay alive...

Scarlett: _(injects him with sleeping serum)_ Goodnight Robin.

Robin: Wha... _(drifts off)_

Speedylove: This is when we make him pretty and ship him off to fight to the death, right?

Scarlett: Not today, I get to make fun of him this chapter... we're going to review Musical Mission...

Speedylove: ... Letty, you're an evil genius!

Scarlett: I know! _(evil laughter)_

Speedy: _(jumps up)_ Wha...

Scarlett: Dang, he's up!

Speedylove: I got it _(whacks him with baseball bat) _

Scarlett: _(sighs in relief)_ Great!... oh wait we need him for the review, damn! _(pulls up to filming location)_

Speedylove: This is where we do that cliche puppet gimmick thing where we put string on his arms and fake an interview, right?

Scarlett:... not a bad idea, but we need to wake all of them... I'll get the ice cold water if you get them inside the studio.

Speedylove: ... Improvise. K. I can totally do improvisation! _(thinks while Letty goes to get water, and ends up dragging them in by their ankles... through the air ducts)_

Scarlett: _(goes into studio with water and waits)_ Were did she... _(hears something from above)_ Oh no, the air duct slide...

Speedylove: Watch out BELOW! _(pushes guests down air duct slide)_

Scarlett: _(steps back to avoid being squished) _Watch out speedylove. _(pours water on everyone, attempting to not hit speedylove)_

_(everyone screams as they wake up to the freezing water... except Kaldur)_

Scarlett: Damn, I forgot he was Atlantean!

Robin: WHAT THE HELL?

Speedylove: LANGUAGE! _(kicks Robin in the shin)_ You will say h - e - double hockey sticks or Batman help me... _(looks threateningly)_

Robin: _(tries not to look terrified)_

Scarlett: _(pushed speedylove away from him)_ Try to at least be nice to him.

Wally: _(sarcastically)_ Like you've been?

Scarlett: EXACTLY!

Wally: _(groans)_

Speedylove: Fine, I'll go... er, pout in this convenient corner while you do your Scarlett Mist Show thingamajigger. Don't mind me, I'll just fiddle with this iPad... Which I totally didn't steal from your assistant, cuz that would be... wrong, and stuff...

Robin: _(all smug and crap)_ You go do that.

Scarlett: Robin, how about you STFU? I'd chose her over you any day.

Wally: Don't be mean to him!

Artemis: _(smirks) _What's wrong? Did she insult your boyfriend or something?

Scarlett: _(giggles)_ That's nice...

Speedylove: _(giggles)_ Come on, Mr. Angry Bird... YEAH! You GET those pigs! BOO YAH!

Scarlett: Okay... so I feel like doing this differently _(microphone and cameraman come out of nowhere and Scarlett gets all serious)_ Tell us team and Red Arrow and Speedy… and Flash, how did you feel about Musical Mission?

Robin: _(groans)_ Did they have to make me gay?

Wally: And me?

Scarlett: Yes...

Megan: I didn't like it.

Conner: Who's Lois Lane?

Scarlett: Your daddy's partner.

Robin: Ignore her.

Scarlett: Meanie...

Flash: Can I go now?

Scarlett: NO!

Speedylove: ... DIE PIGS DIE! I WILL SMITE U WITH MY ANGRY AVIAN FURY!

Scarlett: _(trying to ignore speedylove)_ Let's start with the beginning, what did you guys think of the mission?

Artemis: It was acceptable.

Robin: Mostly.

Wally: Annoying.

M'gann: I didn't have a problem with it.

Scarlett: You and me both Miss M.

Conner: It was fine...

Flash: What?

Scarlett: _(shakes her head)_ Nevermind!

Speedy: Can I leave?

Roy: And me?

Cheshire: _(angry)_ You're all going to pay.

Scarlett: Why did I wake you again?

Speedylove: _(without looking up from the iPad, leans over and whacks Cheshire with the baseball bat)_

Robin: You have no normal friends...

Wally: Scarlett has friends?

Scarlett: I have friends!

Artemis: Not a lot.

Megan: What about that girl you go to school with? And that guy who had a crush on her?

Wally: One's her best friend and the other she tried to almost kill... multiple times...

Scarlett: I apologized! _(sniffles and tears)_ You guys are mean…

Speedylove: Excuse me? "Normal" friends? _(looks up from iPad)_ You run around in spandex, fight crime, most of you aren't even human, and you – _(points finger in Robin's face)_ - hang out with a bloody BAT all the time. And you go around insulting Letty? Shame. On. You. Besides. _(voice is clipped)_ Letty doesn't need normal friends, she has me, so everyone else seems infinitely more normal in comparison!

Speedy: ... You know, she has a point.

Speedylove: YES! _(yells, freaking everyone out)_ NEW HIGH SCORE! TAKE THAT, WORLD!

Scarlett: Thank you speedylove!

Robin: Just when I was starting to believe she was at least a bit sane...

Speedy: Yep

Scarlett: So... we were reviewing...

Robin: Oh yeah... I HATE THAT STORY!

Wally: _(mad)_

Scarlett: I love it! XD

Sister: _(comes in)_ Can I have the iPad back?

Speedylove: _(yells at assistant)_ NO! IT"S MINE! _(cradles iPad to chest, pets it)_ My precious... precious... I won't let the nasty lady take you, no, precious... My precious... _(mutters turn to evil cackles)_

Sister: _(sighs and walks away) _Why am I not surprised?

Scarlett: HEY!

Robin: You're sister's actually normal.

Flash: One of them was bound to be.

Scarlett: _(sighs)_ Not you too, I was counting on you to be the mature adult here...

Robin: _(smirks)_ Your problem, not ours.

_(middle of stage opens up to reveal boiling pit of lava)_

Scarlett: Next person to insult me is taking a dip in the pit.

Speedylove: PRECIOUS! _(hugs iPad against chest, showing off her LEGGO MY IPAD Tshirt)_

Robin: How did you get that in here?

Flash: Is that what the money we gave you was wasted on?

Scarlett: YEP! XD

Speedy: I can't believe you would actually buy one of those! _(panicked)_

Scarlett: It was easy, now I'm going to put it away for now but remember... it's still there.

_(everyone nods as the floor returns to normal)_

Speedylove: The powers of Ebay!

Scarlett: _(nods in agreement)_

Robin: You're crazy!

Scarlett: You're lucky I find that a compliment.

Speedylove: Crazy IS the new black...

Robin: How did you two meet again?

Wally: I've never been more frightened in my life.

Arty: For once I agree...

Speedylove: ... I think it was the Great Cookie Conspiracy, right Letty?

Scarlett: _(facepalm)_ Yeah, that was it!

Robin: So cookies brought you together?

Arty: Why doesn't that shock me?

Scarlett: _(shrugs)_

Speedylove: _(looks insulted)_ A cookie conspiracy. Not just cookies. A cookie CONSPIRACY worthy of the World's Greatest Detective!

Scarlett: You know... I blame Robin for us meeting, the cookie conspiracy started with him...

Robin: WHAT? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Scarlett: LIES!

Speedylove: _(to Scarlett)_ remember, he's been brainwashed... oh my god, the shampoo!

Scarlett: _(glares at Speedy)_ Look at the bright side... Speedy won't be brainwashed, I wonder if the wizard has any more shampoo...

Wally: MAGIC IS NOT REAL!

Scarlett: THAT'S WHAT THE WIZARD SAID!

Speedylove: That's it! We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Not-Wally Wizard... _(starts skipping down the yellow brick road humming to herself)_ Come on! We even have our very own munchkin! _(messes up Robin's hair)_

Conner: _(snickers)_

Speedylove: _(seriously)_ Don't worry, Connor, maybe the Not-Wally Wizard will give you a brain! And Artemis can have a heart, and Megan can have some courage!

Wally: _(laughs despite himself)_ What about Kaldur?

Speedylove: Oh, don't worry, everyone always forgets Kaldur. He's used to it.

Scarlett: _(glomps Kaldur)_ I don't forget about him!

Kaldur: _(looks uncomfortable)_

Scarlett: _(fangirling)_ Let's go! XD

Roy: Now you know how I feel...

Scarlett: _(ignoring Roy while clinging to Kaldur) _Speedylove, your boy needs some love...

Roy: I'm fine!

Speedylove: _(glomp)_

Roy: You know, this is why HisBeautifulDisaster thinks you killed me.

Speedylove: LI - ok that's totally true, but thats a totally different fanfictious story! _(hugs Roy tighter)_

Roy: Losing - oxygen - need- air - can't - breath _(passes out)_

Scarlett: WIZARD!

Robin: What about Roy?

Scarlett: Flash; carry him.

Flash: Why me?

Scarlett: BECAUSE I SAID SO! _(looks threateningly at him)_

Flash: _(scared)_ O-okay!

Scarlett: _(still glomping Kaldur)_ XD

Speedylove: _(continues skipping down the yellow brick road)_ oh I do love our adventures, Letty, they always turn out so wonderfully.

Scarlett: _(pulls Kaldur along with her)_ I know... and what's this I hear about killing Roy?

Kaldur: I do not believe it is a good idea to go off on another "adventure"

Scarlett: Why's that? _(gives him puppy dog eyes)_

Kaldur: ... Um...

Speedylove: Just a little singalong with HisBeautifulDisaster. I kind of... um, well, its a long story. Roy didn't respect my confetti and then he started swearing so I kicked him in the shin a bunch of times, so he got a restraining order, so I couldn't get closer than 39 and a half feet to him, so i tried to get his attention by throwing these paper wads at him, except he kind of choked on one, and then HisBeautifulDisaster caught me dragging the body bag down the stairs, and, uh, er, mwah, yeah. I'm sure he's fine though.

Scarlett: Oh... _(looks at Kaldur)_ OK! _(hums along)_

Kaldur: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Speedylove: If you're smart, you should always have a bad feeling around me.

Scarlett: Do you even know where the Wizard is?

Speedylove: I assumed he was at the end of the yellow brick road, they usually are. He's kind of a figment of my imagination, but he's usually pretty punctual and stuff. Oh, and he likes to wear swishy purple robes. Does that help?

Scarlett: Yep! _(drags Kaldur away again) _EVERYONE KEEP UP!

Robin: Why are we going this again?

Wally: I don't know...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: iSniffMarkers' trilogy; In The Year, Accused, and Silent Tears... AKA Torn Wings.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	7. HI ALEXIS!

**I own nothing, sorry for taking forever…**

* * *

><p>Everyone is seated as they wait for Scarlett to show up, she is nowhere to be found.<p>

Robin crosses his arms, annoyed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." The assistant, AKA her sister, replied. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Suddenly, a voice yells out. "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE, PLEASE!"

"Stop acting like a baby." Another voice complained as two girls walked out on stage.

"But I don't wanna be here!" Scarlett complained. "The readers are going to hate me!"

"Umm, who is this?" Robin asked, gesturing to the other girl.

"And is speedylove finally gone?" Speedy put in.

"This is iSniffMarkers and yeah, but hopefully not for good." Scarlett replied, looking a bit sad.

"Hey, it's Robin!" Markers yelled excitedly.

"No shit." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Markers smirks, a devious look overcoming her face. "You read it, then?"

"Yes he did!" Scarlett yelled, throwing an arm around the birdboy . "He knows all about your evil little story…"

"Which one?" Wally asked, stupidly.

"In The Year, Kid Idiot. Try to keep up, please." Markers replied for Scarlett.

"Yeah, now… I don't feel like insulting anyone today so… let's just move things along…" Scarlett sighed, sitting down on her chair. "Let's start with the first story; In The Year."

Everyone looks disbelievingly at Scarlett. "Did she just say she wasn't going to insult anyone?" Red Arrow asked.

"I'm not always a heartless bitch Roy!" She yelled at him.

"Scarlett, calm down!" Markers yelled at her.

"Right sorry." Scarlett looked down. "I just… I don't know why everyone thinks it's so strange that I don't want to be mean… I'm human too." She starts crying.

M'gann quickly runs to comfort her. "Are you okay?"

She nods, sniffling. "Yeah, I mean no… I don't know!" She starts sobbing louder.

"Scarlett." Markers looks at the girl, giving her the "WTH?" look.

"Okay, okay sorry… I'm better." She grabs a tissue that is handed to her by The Flash. "It's just that school is putting so much pressure on me, and then there's my personal life; I just can't take it anymore! Why doesn't anyone understand? They think I'm so nerdy and shy and that nothing bad goes on in my life, I have as many problems as they do; if not more!"

Speedy rolls his eyes. "This is your excuse for taking forever to update, isn't it?"

The flaming haired girl looks down. "Maybe…"

"Knew it, now can we continue and get this over with?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Scarlett slowly nodded, blowing her nose. "Yeah."

As soon as that was said somewhere from above Batgirl jumped down onto Markers, looking homicidal.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She yelled, trying (and thankfully failing) to get to the girl as Red Arrow grabbed her and held her back.

Wally looked at the girl. "… how'd she get in her?"

"She probably used the slide." Scarlett replied, still sniffling.

"THIS B!ICH IS DEAD!" Babs yelled, trying to free herself.

"Babs, calm down." Robin told her.

"NO! LET ME KILL HER!" She screamed.

"BABS!" He yelled.

The girl reluctantly turned her head to him. "_What_?" She spat out.

"Calm down, woman!" He yelled.

"Fine." She sighed. "Can you let me go now?"

Roy reluctantly let her go… and then she jumped on Markers again. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

This time it took Flash, Roy and Speedy to pry her off.

"Um, ow?" Markers replied… screw this I'm just going to call her Alexis…

Scarlett looked over at the girl. "Oh, hi babs…"

The other redhead girl glared. "I should kill you too! If Batman knew about this you'd be all dead now!"

"Go ahead and tell him, it's not like my life matters or anything." The girl burst into sobs again.

"Scarlett… calm down please." Kaldur told the girl.

She nodded. "Can you gimme a hug?"

He sighed reluctantly. "If it will help…"

"YAY!" The girl grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. "Now, Babs please calm down or I'm going to have to call the guards. Alexis, try not to get killed… and Robin, calm your girlfriend down."

"I thought Zatanna was his girlfriend…" M'gann put in.

"His _other _girlfriend, then."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin complained.

"What were we doing again?" Scarlett asked. "Oh yeah, reviewing a story!"

Artemis looked at both Alexis and Scarlett. "Let's just say, we all wanted to let Batgirl kill you two."

Scarlett smiled widely at the girl. "And the fans all wanted Robin to die, but guess what? We're all left disappointed, so shut your pretty little mouth and let's move on."

"Move on to what?" KF asked.

"Move on to… I don't know, talking about the mole?" She replied.

"Kaldur's the mole." Alexis stated.

"He's not!" Robin hissed.

"Yeah, because you are." Scarlett declared.

"HE'S NOT THE MOLE!" Babs yelled.

"… Okay, then you're the mole." Scarlett told her.

"But Batgirl doesn't even know us." Conner spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of stalking?" Scarlett asked. "The Bats are really good at it."

"Hey, you know Supey's probably the real mole… right?" KF pointed out.

"You're just jealous, Baywatch." Artemis snapped.

"No… he's right." Scarlett replied. "It could be him… or M'gann."

"It's not M'gann!" Conner defended.

"Actually, I kind of want it to be her." Alexis put in, crossing her arms.

"Then it is you!" Scarlett pointed an accusing finger at Conner.

"No, it's not!" M'gann replied.

"I say it's Roy." Babs crossed her arms.

Red Arrow and Speedy glared at her. "No."

"It would make sense, especially if Cheshire seduces him or something…" KF pointed out.

"Yeah, we all saw the sexual tension going on there…" Scarlett replied.

"I was honestly just waiting for them to make out right then and there."

"Me too."

"Seriously? I'm not the mole!" RA shouted.

"There's also the possibility that there is no mole." Flash told them all.

"I say the mole's KF and Flash is in on it." Scarlett spoke up. "I mean, why else was he not at the conference when Robin Kaldur and _Roy _were there?"

"Because the idiot can't keep a secret." Artemis replied.

Alexis raises her eyebrows. "You're actually defending him? In a sick twisted kind of way, but it's still defending."

Scarlett smirked, jumping around as she chanted. "Arty and Kid Dork sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled, running after the girl as she giggled.

Meanwhile, everyone forgot about Babs and she looked over at Alexis. "You are so dead."

The girl looked at her. "Uh… bye." As soon as that was said she took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Batgirl yelled, running after her.

"Well." The assistant sighed, walking in. "I guess that's it for today…"

Scarlett ran in again, hiding behind her. "KITTY KAT, SAVE ME!"

Instead, the woman chose to walk away. "Bye…"

"Traitor!"

"I don't care, sis."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to change the script format thingy, in case you didn't notice :**

**Review? ;D**


	8. Impulsive Choices

**I might have taken way to long again… e_e**

**I don't own any of the characters, only myself. Markers owns herself and Ellie and Cammie own themselves also….**

* * *

><p>The young girl known as Scarlett sits on one of the chairs, a tissue in her hands as Markers tries to comfort her… actually, no. "C'mon, she show is starting!"<p>

Scarlett shakes her head, blowing her nose on the tissue. "What's the point? My life is over, I just… I can't believe this happened…"

"You have to review Retcon, HereComeTheDrums' story." Markers replies as she sits down on the chair beside Scarlett.

"Yeah, I know… we should probably wait for the team though…" Markers nods, looking around and noticing that no one except for them and the audience is present.

"Where are they now?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Off stage, a voice suddenly yells. "Bart, give me that back _now!" _

"You can't make me!" The younger speedster replies, running onstage with Wally's goggles in hand.

Scarlett and Markers both exchange a glance and grin evilly before jumping up and running to different sides of the stage. "Bart, throw them over here!" Scarlett yells before the speedster complies and throws them to her, she catches them just as Wally enters the stage with the rest of the team.

"Hey, give me them!" He whines.

"Make us, Kid Dork!" Markers yells, just as Scarlett throws them at her and she catches them.

"This isn't funny!" Wally growls. "I need those!"

Robin facepalms, taking a seat. "Wally, you're a speedster. Zoom over there and get them back…"

Markers quickly throws the goggles at Bart. "Run, Bart, Run!" She yells desperately, acting like a derp.

He catches them, grinning awkwardly. "Uhh… bye guys!" Next thing they knew he was gone with the wind.

"H-hey!" Wally yells before taking off after him.

"Wait, no we need-" Scarlett doesn't get to finish her sentence because he's disappeared.

"Nice going, Scar." Artemis snorts, sitting beside Robin and highfiving him. "You just lost another one."

Markers shrugs. "At least Flash is still here…"

"Don't remind me." He mutters, walking up and also taking a seat. "At least the rest of the League is safe..."

Scarlett chuckles. "Yeah… safe… anyways, where are Cammie and Ellie?" She yells.

"Sorry, we're here!" A voice interrupts, they turn to see two girls entering the stage.

"Finally…" Markers mutters, taking her seat besides Scarlett's again.

"We were reviewing my story?" Cammie AKA .. asks.

"Oh yeah, we were." Scarlett replies coyly, a glare forming. "How dare you, Cameron? You said you were going to update, I don't see an update!"

"Bu-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, you were supposed to update!"

"C'mon I-"

"No!" Scarlett shakes her head. "I don't want to hear it."

"This is not reviewing!" Robin yells, interrupting everyone.

"Shut up, bird brat. No one cares what you have to say!" Markers growls at him.

"Can we just review and stop insulting each-other?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, whatever." Scarlett growls, taking a seat again.

"I don't get it." Arty says first.

"Neither do I." M'gann adds, sitting awkwardly beside Conner.

"Whatever." Conner mutters.

"It is so confusing…" Robin summarizes. "We're read next to nothing, even though I do believe I am a main character. And the main, _main _character is obviously from the Teen Titans world… and an OC…"

Scarlett crosses her arms, sighing. "I should have brought the TT gang back, shouldn't I?"

Speedy, who was been talking silently to Roy all along, speaks up. "Yes, you should have! I want to give them a piece of my mind for leaving me here with… _you."_

"I'd say offensive but… you and Roy will look like hobos in five years so I don't care." Markers replies, smirking before high-fiving Scarlett. The two other guest authors take this as a distraction and sneek out unnoticed by all except the Boy Wonder.

"Ouch." Artemis grins. "I feel for you… Roys…"

"No one likes you, Artemis." Speedy snaps.

"Your look alike is a mole." She snaps back, arms crossed.

Both Archers are left speechless, just as Scarlett begins to cry again. "Oh no…" Markers facepalms.

"Why is she…?" Robin whispers at Markers.

"Why do you think?" She hisses back.

"I don't know, I asked didn't I?" He snaps, whispering.

Marker facepalms. "Look around, who's missing?"

"Well, besides Ellie and Cammie who sneaked out unnoticed before Scarlett's sob fest…" He does as he was told, realization hitting him. "… Oh…"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

He shrugs. "Hanging around KF has obviously affected me…"

"No shit, Sherlock." She mutters.

Robin doesn't have a chance to respond as Scarlett gasps. "Oh my…"

Flash raises an eyebrow, turning from his conversation with Artemis to see her shocked. "What is…?" His eyes widen as he sees the knife held against the girls throat.

"Hey, Scar…" Markers began. "I don't want you to panic but… the Joker's holding a knife to your throat… and… after he uh… _slashes_ it… can I get his autograph?"

"Sure, 'cause he won't need a pen. He'll just… oh, I don't know; _write it in my blood!" _Scarlett hissed.

"I see I wasn't invited to the party, pitty." The Joker sighed. "No matter, kiddies… and Flash… I'm here now!" He beamed, pulling the knife back into his pocket.

Scarlett sighed. "Well, now that the crisis is averted…"

She and Markers both jumped up, squealing. _"Can we have an autograph?"_

"Crisis _averted?" _Robin asked, hiding behind the Flash for protection. "The Joker just came into our freaking studio and you think the crisis is averted?"

"Shush it, Boy Blunder. No one likes you!" Scarlett replied, staring at Joker in amazement the whole time. "I just… I love the way you try time and time again to destroy Gotham City, dude. You're like my idol!"

"And then the way you just mess with the League, it's wonderful!" Markers declared.

He bowed in reply. "Well, it's good to know _somebody _appreciates all my heard work, it really is exhausting." He gave a dramatic sight to emphasize his point.

"Did you hit you head? It's not wonderful!" Artemis growled at the writers, arms crossed.

Scarlett turned to her. "You, shut up. He's staying, seems like he's the only one who can have a little fun around here, got it?"

"Not including me, of course." Alexis put in.

"No, I don't got it." Artemis replied, glaring.

Scarlett smiled sweetly. "Too bad, so sad. I don't care, girlie. Nothing you do can stop this!"

Joker clapped, grinning madly. "Let the games begin!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be faster, promise! :D And now that Joker's here… reviews are going to get more… fun… :3<strong>


End file.
